Christine Daae and house works
by Michael Clifford
Summary: the tittle say it all . rating T for Christine's pervert mind , another random , i am sorry , but i really like this idea and i wanna share it to everyone, if you don't like it , i'm not gonna make you read it .


**_Christine Daae and house works_**

_** I do not own anything .**_

_**oOo**_

_**It was another normal and quiet evening , where I was sitting in my usual plance , and my beloved angelic wife was on the floor .**_

" _**aah , I can't do this ." Christine said with annoying , and the wicked woman was only in her corset , did I say angelic ? well , I took it back , she was a true **__**seductress**__** . **_

" _**then you should give it to me and be a nice little soprano , go over there and read something ." I said with amuse .**_

" _**wipe that smirk off your handsome face, mr, before I do it for you , my dear husband ." she said , kicking my chair's legs , poor you , my chair .**_

" _**no need to be violent , my dear wife ." I smirk .**_

" _**you need some metal talk , you are the one who distract me from my works ."**_

" _**distract you from your works ? speak for yourself , I am not the one who is sitting on the floor in only a black corset , where did you get that things ? "**_

" **_Meg gave this to me , and ,_** _**well , you are wearing silk ." Christine pouted .**_

" _**what's wrong with my clothers ? I thought you like them ." I raised an eyebrow . **_

" _**you plus silk equal me horny ." I sweared that she just took away my ten years living just by saying that .**_

" _**Jesus , woman , how can you say that thing with straight face ?" I said , turning away , I heard Chritine giggled ,so she knew that I was embrassing ,god blessed that vixen .**_

" _**well , I am a married woman , there is nothing wrong with that , in fact I am thinking about something very unlady like that include you , me and no clothers at all ."**_

" _**whatever , I am out of here ."**_

" _**oh , my dear beloved husband , where are you going ?" Christine called over me teasing .**_

" _**souper will not cooked themselves you know , and judge by the way your little project was going ,I think we will have to stay up late ."**_

" _**teaser ." Christine stuck out her tounge at me . and I chuckled all the way to the kitchen . **_

_**After five minutes .**_

" _**Ouch ."**_

" _**Christine ?" hearing her groan in pain , I abadoned my cookie to go look for her . " what's wrong ?"**_

" _**no , it is nothing ." **_

" _**let's me see your hand first and we will talk about this ' nothing ' you said ." I said , ignore her protest , took her hand , there was a small wound on her beautiful finger , oh how beautiful and perfect ... wait , back on business , i wasn't here to admire her finger , that was for later. " oh for the love of Don Juan , give me the damn thing I will finish the dress for you ."**_

" _**no , I wanna do this by myself ."**_

" _**I will do this , you will only hurt yourself , beside , I was the one who tear it in the first plance . and I am sorry about that ." i remebered all the time when we were in 'it' , i couldn't be patient enough to wait for her to get out of her dress that most of the time , i just teared it off her .**_

" _**Erik , are you saying that I can't even do something as simple as sewing . I am your wife , Erik ."**_

" _**that doesn't mean you need to do those works ."**_

" _**it's house works , something a wife should do for her husband . and yet , you don't let me do anything except ' be a good little soprano and go play somewhere else while i do the works' ."**_

" _**well , we both agreed that I am the better cook here , and also , I am the one who can clear our house less than one hour and make it looks nice , and …"**_

" _**Erik , I can do it , with just a little practive ."**_

" _**Christine , I don't want you to hurt yourself because something as silly as this ."**_

" _**it's not silly . I want to start to be your wife , my love , I want to do those silly things for you , I want to cook for you , clear the house and wait for you come home after your works ... let's me at least do this for you ."**_

" _**Christine …I … I am sorry , I never think about you … and your feeling …"**_

" _**you should be sorry … since I will make you pay for everything that you make me go throught tonigh , love ."**_

" _**I will be waiting for it then ." I smiled . " in the mean time , give those dresses to me , I will fix it for you and … oh my ..." I suddently remembered about my abadon project while I was waiting for Christine finish sewing her dresses . **_

" _**oh dear , look like I am not the only one that is bad at cooking here , how can we survive in this rude world ." i turned around and found my beautiful wife , who was standing by the door with a smirk that could give the infamour phantom a run for his money .**_

" _**oh , it is only one time ." I said , trying to save what was last of our late nigh snack , but it was all too late . " I guess no snack for us then ." I sighed . **_

" _**well , no dessert for you , I already have mine on dish and waiting to be devoured …" she giggled at my–no-doubt-red-face , how can she have such power over me , the infamour phantom ? then again , I already had an answear for that stupid question .**_

" _**mr Phantom , I expect you will be in our room in thirty minutes , no more no less ."**_

" _**I know . I will be there , as soon as I finish your dresses ."**_

" _**I love you , darling ."**_

" _**I love you , and I don't want to hear that name again ."**_

" _**see you in thirty minutes, love."**_

" _**yes , yes , go and wait for me in our room ."**_

_**Christine turned and warked , when she walked , she , not sure it was her intention or not , but she made sure I could see her ass moved .**_

" _**urg , I need a lot of sugar and a cup of tea ." I said with a small sigh . she was sure one scary woman .**_

_**The end . **_

_**Note : another random story . I know , I am sorry . you all don't need to be so rude to me , if you don't like my stories , you don't have to read it , just ignore me and my little humble world . i like to write , that's who i am , i am sorry if it is bad and it hurt your eyes to read it , but i like it so i won't stop even when everyone hate it .**_


End file.
